Family of the Dead
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Takashi Komuro was just a normal high school student living with his family that works at a hospital until one day they school got attack by the undead killing everyone turning them into "them" as well, and he's about to learn his family's secret that are specialize in dealing with the undead, but even they were caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Harem. Lemon. Blood. Zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Family's Secret of the Undead**

"Takashi, get up, it's for school!" A woman voice called out from downstairs in the kitchen.

A young man groans in annoyance that he has to wake up so early in the morning when he wanted to sleep some more, but he knew the sad truth that summer vacation is over and today is the first day of school and he hopes that it be a little different than his first year. Not that it was completely boring there, he did have few of his friends and it's good to hangout with them even if one of them is a bit cocky calming to be smarter than the whole school.

The boy known as Takashi sits up on his bed stretching his arms and letting out a yawn, he got off the bed and change into his school uniform as he looks at himself in the mirror.

Takashi is a high school student of average height with brown eyes, spiky black hair with a brown hue, and a slender yet reasonably powerful build. His school uniform is like a military style gakuran, black and consist of a long-sleeved jacket and matching pants.

Seeing as Takashi looks ready for school, he made his way downstairs to join his family for this morning's breakfast.

"Morning, mom." Takashi greeted.

"Morning Takashi, did you get a good sleep last night?" She asked.

The mother is a tall one, about 5'9, and is lean built. She has amber eyes and long light brown hair. Her hair is longer than her knees. Her right bangs are long and are kept behind her right ear along with the rest of her hair. Her left bangs are shorter than her right, however they are still longer than her face. This cluster of hair hangs freely in front of her left ear. She wears a hue-green shirt, a white lad coat, black short skirt and matching high-heel shoes. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

This is Yuuko Sagiri Komuro, Takashi's mother and a well-known doctor working at a hospital.

"Good, I felt like a log." Takashi answered.

"SNEAKY HUG!" A young woman shouted from behind, pulling Takashi's head into between two large boobs which makes him blush like crazy.

"Damn it, do you have to do that every morning?" Takashi asked irradiated.

"Oh, come on, you know I always love being close to you." Sayo stated.

Sayo is a slightly tall, lean built person, who has lightly colored skin, with long blue hair and eyes that are violet. Her bangs are shorter and go off to the side of her face. Behind her bangs is a grouping of hair that is longer than her bangs, but not as long as her actual hair. She's wearing a white nurse uniform. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

She is Sayo Sagiri Komuro, Takashi's older sister and helping Nurse at the hospital their mon works at.

"That doesn't mean you can just shove a guys' head into you boobs, people will think you're a pervert with a brother complex." Takashi pointed out as he got himself free from her arms.

"Hey, no need to sound so mean." Sayo punted as she sat down on her chair.

"Alright you two, let's not do anything we'll regret before we start the day." Yuuko said as she handed the plates of pancakes with blueberries inside to them.

"Man, your blueberry pancakes are always the best, mom." Takashi complimented as he eats the pancake and drank some milk.

"Thanks, your father was the one who makes them before his passing, so I thought I make something for the occasion." Yuuko said, mentioning her late-husband brought up some memories of him when he was still alive.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be proud that you FINALLY cook something without burning the house down." Takashi said.

"Hey, it was one time, young one." Yuuko remarked.

"Actually, three times and dad banned you from the kitchen for as long as he lives." Sayo reminded.

"And you were powerless to do anything." Takashi mocked.

"I just couldn't resist that puppy face, I don't know how he does it, but he always gets me with that every time." Yuuko said, still remembering the cute puppy face he does.

"Yeah, and I'm glad we don't have to suffer the "green-lasagna of terror" anymore." Sayo chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad." Yuuko protested.

"Mom, I literally went into a week coma after just having one bite." Takashi reminded with a flat expression, having a horrible memory of that incident.

"Okay, I was bad cook and I should've payed more attention, I admit. Happy now." Yuuko hummed as she looks away.

Then a second later, everyone laughs together thinking everything back then was funny how the mother was bad to cooking until she learned to do them right and there has been no unhealthy incident since then.

"So, got any plans for this year semester?" Sayo asked her younger brother.

"Nothing special really, just hanging with friends and all." Takashi said.

"Come on, there's got to be more than that, what about baseball? You used to be a pro at it back in middle school." Sayo suggested, remembering how good Takashi was.

"Nah, I only did it because dad forced me into it. Don't get me wrong, it was fun for a while, but it didn't feel like me." Takashi explained.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something." Yuuko said, finishing eating her breakfast.

 **(Fujimi Academy Front Gate)**

"Have a good day!" Yuuko said as Takashi exit the car.

"You girls too and try not make a senor pass out this time Sayo." Takashi warned.

"Hey, I was just trying to give him a little jolt." Sayo claimed.

"I think you gave him too much jolt." A girl said walking up to the car with a guy behind her.

"Morning Rei, morning Hisashi." Takashi greeted to his two friends.

Rei has long, orangy-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes, a slender figure, and ample breasts. She also usually has a small, single ponytail on the back of her head, leaving the rest of her hair long. She wears the school uniform that looks a lot like a sailor uniform for females: white with green collars and a black bow on the front and are paired with a green skirt. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

Hisashi has gray hair and brown eyes. He is wearing the standard Fujimi High School male student uniform, like Takashi and any other male students of the school. He is also Rei's boyfriend.

"Morning Takashi, ready for the new semester?" Rei asked.

"Sure, just hoping for something exciting to happen." Takashi shrugged.

"Don't worry, I get the feeling this year will be different." Hisashi said with confidence.

"Hey Rei, we heard you got held back by that bitch of a teacher, sorry about that." Sayo said.

"Don't worry, Shido will get what's coming to him." Rei determined, with a hint of anger.

"Well, if there's anything we can help just let us know." Yuuko offered.

"Well, we better get to class." Hisashi said walking through the gate with Rei.

"Okay, see you two after school." Takashi waved goodbye and catch up to the couple.

As they see the three heading to the school building Sayo let out a sad sigh.

"I was sure that Takashi and Rei would end up together." Sayo said.

"I do too, but Takashi didn't think he would be good enough for her and remain as friends. Although I think Rei still holds deep feelings for Takashi as well." Yuuko stated as she drives the car away from the school.

"Hey mom, are we gonna tell Takashi about our secret job soon?" Sayo asked.

"Bringing this up now?" Yuuko asked back.

"Come on mom, you know Takashi isn't going to wait forever and he hasn't forgotten about that night we came home almost covered in blood." Sayo reminded her mom of that night, how scared and worried Takashi was when he saw them come home.

Yuuko hasn't forgotten that night too, it was something she didn't want her son experience again hoping to leave him out of the things she and Sayo do, but she knew the secret wouldn't stay hidden for long as Takashi promised to wait for the right time to come to tell him the truth.

"Looks like now is that time of any. We'll take him there after picking him up from school." Yuuko agreed, seeing that Takashi is old enough to know.

"Yes, and the best part is that we don't have much to do beside working at the hospital." Sayo excited.

"Yes, so far there hasn't been any sign of "them" anywhere for three months. It worries me." Yuuko said.

"Don't worry mom, we caught all the bad guys and they're locked away in jail, so there's nothing to worry about." Sayo assured.

"I hope you're right about that." Yuuko said, getting a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen.

 **(Later, with Takashi)**

"Maybe I should try joining a club, though I'm not sure what I should go with." Takashi talked to himself at the staircase outside as he stares at the horizon.

"But still, having to repeat the same year because of one teacher, that's stupid." Takashi hated that Rei got held back despite being a straight A student.

Takashi managed to find out with Sayo's help, it pisses him off and wanted to go beat the living shit out of Shido, but his mom stops him knowing that unless they have solid evidence, they can't do anything to him.

"I agree with you there, and that's something rare." An annoyed tone girl said.

"Oh, surprise to see you here, Saya." Takashi said, looking back at the girl.

The girl Saya is of under-average height with long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. Saya has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She also as a visible pointed tooth in the right side of her mouth. She wears the school uniform. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Every time you have to face or think about something you don't like, you always come to his stupid staircase. It's like you're little pity corner." Saya said annoy.

"Yeah, sorry about that, there's just a lot on my mind." Takashi apologized.

"Damn it, the first semester has just started. How are you ever going to make it through the year?" Saya asked, bending down letting the view of her cleavage to seen.

Takashi is not sure if Saya is doing this on purpose or not, he always had a hard time trying to hold himself back when it comes to girls with her or Rei or even his family.

"I think you should be asking yourself that." Takashi said, pointing out that fifth period isn't over yet.

"It's okay because I'm a genius, unlike you who got into the this by dumb luck." Saya mocked.

"Hey, my mom and sister helped me studied." Takashi snapped.

"I know, I'm more surprise that you're born into a decent smart family." Saya shrugged.

"Do you seriously hate people who are "stupid?"" Takashi asked.

"Duh, especially those ones who can't admit that they're stupid. At least you know you are, then, by some miracle, you're less stupid." Saya answered.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on holding everyone back." Takashi reassured as he went back to starring at the horizon.

"If you're still worried about Rei, then at least try to show her you have her support instead of being here. Stupid." Saya advised before walking back inside.

Takashi is alone again on the staircase thinking about what Saya said and thinking back on the day he decided that Rei would be better off with someone like Hisashi, still remembers how shock Rei was when he told her that and just walked away.

"Maybe it was a stupid move, maybe… I could've have done something better for her." Takashi said starting to regret that action.

Then he heard clanging noise coming from the school gate, he sees someone is a guy just bumping into the gate repeatedly wondering if he's a transfer student or a trespasser and saw four teachers going there to see what's going on.

One of them he recognizes is a woman, she has light brown eyes with glasses, reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear and a full figure with large breasts. She wears a long-sleeve white shirt with a yellow shirt underneath, black skirt, and light-brown high-heel shoes. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

She's Kyoko Hayashi, one of Takashi's teachers in the school.

"You there, what do you think you're doing? This is a private school." Kyoko demanded, but the strange man didn't answer as his eyes were… lifeless.

Next thing that happened shook everyone in the core, the strange man suddenly bites one of the gym teacher's arm like a savage animal and died of blood loss, but that's not the scary part. The scary part is that the gym teacher raises seem to be okay, but he bit off the other gym teacher s one of them push Kyoko away to warn the school about this. She didn't want to leave them at first, but seeing she has no choice she ran to the principal's office as fast as she could.

"What… the… fuck… just happened…?" Takashi scared, then ran inside to get Rei and Hisashi.

 **(With Sayo and Yuuko)**

Sayo and Yuuko are at a traffic light waiting for the red light to turn green so they can get a move on to the hospital, but just when the light change green a guy is walking on the crosswalk getting in their way.

"Hey buster, didn't you see that light, you have wait and" But Sayo's sentence was cut off when she saw the man's face, completely blank, rolled up eyes and tight pupils, uncontrollable tongue movement, wide jaw distance and a pale grey coloration.

"No way, mom, that guy is…"

"I know, I see it, but how is it here. We should've gotten word about this." Yuuko grunted as she pulls Sayo back in and drove over the undead man.

"We have to get to the school!" Yuuko said, making a left turn.

"But how? I thought got rid of them all!" Sayo confused.

"I don't know, but I fear this is only the beginning." Yuuko shifted the gear and drove the car faster.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's another crossover of Triage X and this time is with Highschool of the Dead, I saw checked a crossover over story of that but there wasn't anything much and thought I do one myself with Yuuko and Sayo being the mother and sister of Takashi. I'm sure you know what secret they're talking about wanting to tell Takashi about it, but it looks like he and his friends are gonna find that out the hard way.**

 **I decided to change how things are between Takashi and Rei than how it was in the anime, let's hope they can get through this.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surviving and Sacrifice of the Dead**

"My god, what's going on? Everything was normal this morning, a minute ago?" Rei panicked of what she is looking at right now.

Rei, Takashi, and Hisashi are standing on the rooftop of the school after Takashi warned them about the danger he saw outside at the school gate though Rei didn't go because she thought he's acting a little crazy, but then the Principal broadcast on the speakers telling the students to evacuate the school and they heard screaming. This got everyone begun panicking and trying to escape the school and some have ended meeting the zombies getting killed and becoming new zombies by every minute.

The three students were lucky enough to get ahead of everyone before the Principal made the announcement, Hisashi suggested going up to the rooftop thinking the zombies won't be up there for a while and to see what the situation is outside of the school. And they didn't like what they're seeing.

There is smoke rising from buildings and streets as sparks of fire comes after and cars crowding the intercept.

"Damn it, what the fuck is going on here?" Takashi muttered.

"Hisashi, how's your arm doing? That zombie bites you pretty hard." Takashi asked, worrying for his friend.

"Don't fine, I'm more worried about everyone in the city and the crisis we're facing." Hisashi said, putting on a brave face.

He wasn't fooling anyone, both he and Takashi knows from watching some zombie movies and anime shows about them is that once a person gets bitten by a zombie you become one and there is no cure to stop the infection before you fully become one. Takashi also knew that Hisashi would care more about others like him and Rei than worrying about himself, meaning the time will come when Hisashi will have to ask him to a big favor that may scar him for the rest of his life.

Then suddenly they feel a strong wind blowing them from behind, looking up to see four military helicopters flying over them heading toward the city.

"I think those were the Self-Defense Force and something tells me they're not here to save us." Takashi guessed. Also wondering where did they come from, there's no base around here.

"What?" Rei asked shock.

"He's right, they must have some kind of special mission. And like Takashi said, they're not here to rescue us." Hisashi explained, knowing they're not here to do anything about the zombies.

They look down to see the zombies devouring the students' flesh like an all you can eat buffet while inside the school students are trying to escape together, but when the undead horde grabs one of them the other quickly abandons him/her. However, karma struck as that deserter got eaten by the zombies too.

"Damn it, if this was started as some kind of joke then it's not funny." Takashi angered, then they notice zombie are coming on the roof.

"There's too many of them." Rei said, seeing they can't fight their way back inside.

"The first thing we need to do is find a temporary shelter, I think we can use that to hold ourselves until later." Takashi pointed at the storage shed on the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, that has stacks of desks and some rope we can use to make a wall." Hisashi agreed.

"Let's go!" Takashi said taking the lead as Hisashi and Rei follow him.

Unknown to the three, at the tip of the spiky parts of Takashi's hair they slowly started to turn pink, when Takashi smack one of the zombies with his bat the head went flying high from the body and did the same to another zombie slamming its head to a wall creating cracks from the impact.

"(Whoa, I don't remember being this strong?)" Takashi thought shocked of himself, but he couldn't let that distracts him for he needs to protect Hisashi and Rei until they get to the storage.

Once they made their way up, they quickly open the storage to bring out all the desks stacking them at the top of the stairs to form a wall and tying them together with some rope they found making sure they're secured so that the zombies don't get in, for the time being they're safe.

Although, there is one thing on Takashi's mind right now.

"(Mom, Sayo, I hope you two are okay.)" Takashi thought worried of his mom and older sister.

 **(With Yuuko and Sayo)**

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Sayo shouted as she aims a gun she got from the car and shot at eight zombies in the head while Yuuko drives the car over them.

"Okay, we should be at the school soon!" Yuuko grunted.

"We could have been there sooner if these dead fuckers weren't in the way." Sayo complained as she kills more zombies.

"Don't worry, we'll meet with the men bringing us our gear." Yuuko informed.

When Yuuko made a sharp right turn at the next stop, she and Sayo became shock when they see an overwhelming crowd of in the street as they slow walk together toward the speeding car, just as Yuuko was about to decide on ramming through the horde even though the car is gonna get overwhelm.

Then suddenly, four rockets fly up and head toward the horde of undead people as the explosions destroyed them clearing a path for the mother and daughter, and a truck drives to them stopping close to the car.

"Is about time you guys here!" Sayo said.

"Sorry about that, Ma'am, the zombies lept us occupied for a while." A soldier reported.

"Is Black Label HQ alerted of this?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes, but the situation is more dire than you think." The soldier mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Yuuko asked.

"…HQ has also been attacked by the zombies." The soldier reported the bad news shocking the doctor woman and nurse girl.

"What? Zombies are attacking HQ?!" Yuuko gasped.

"It would seem that someone managed to sneak a zombie inside and started infecting most of the members, you and daughter and the others on the team are all that's left." The soldier revealed.

This news upsets both Yuuko and Sayo that the Organization they worked for a long time saving lives from the threat of the other evil group who want to rule the world and zombies they set out, they fought against the evil group until they were able to end the evil group for good years ago. Or so they thought when they see the horde of zombies walking around killing the innocent lives because they are only food to them as destruction follows.

They wonder how their friends are doing right now, dealing with the unexpected zombie attacks but they're not too worry because they believe their friends can make it through as right now, they must only focus on getting the school to rescue Takashi and any other students.

"Did you bring our gears?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The soldier answered as he and the others brought out the equipment.

The two women geared up with Sayo wearing a red Devil mask and black armored gauntlets, she pulls out the Mg42s in one arm, and minigun in the other. Yuuko holds a katana on her hands and pulls out the sword a little to see the blade is still sharp as ever, she closes her eyes for a few seconds then opens them again as her hair suddenly turns bright pink.

"Alright, let's go!" Yuuko said as she gets back into the driver sit.

"Time to show these mother fuckers what the Black Labels do when to zombies." Sayo excited as she jumps on top of the car and ready her weapons forward.

"You guys continue helping the civilians!" Yuuko ordered the soldiers as they follow it and the two vehicles went their separate ways.

 _BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ_

Yuuko breasts starts to vibrate, she quickly put her hand between her boobs and pulls out a cellphone while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Hello?"

" _Yuuko! Thank god, you're alive to answer the call!"_ A girl's voice cheered.

"Oriha? Is that you?" Yuuko gasped.

"Did you say Oriha? Tell her I said hi!" Sayo smiled under the mask, glad to hear one of her friends is okay.

" _Yeah, it's me! I'm in the city wanting to visit you and the family then all the sudden zombies started popping out of nowhere. What the fuck is with that?"_ The girl known as Oriha asked angry.

"We're not sure ourselves, but we will get to the bottom of this as soon as me and Sayo get to Fujimi Academy for a rescue mission." Yuuko informed.

" _Well, in that case you're in luck, I'm already here at the school!"_ Oriha mentioned.

"What?" Yuuko surprised.

 **(Back with Takashi's small group)**

"No! There must be another way!" Rei refused to let this happen.

"I'm sorry, Rei, but my time won't last long, and this is the only way to keep you both safe." Hisashi said in a weak tone and groans in pain.

The zombie bite Hisashi got earlier is starting to take its affect on him, slowly turning him into one of the undead like who it always been like in the movies and now in real life too, Hisashi knew his end as a human is coming and asked Takashi to kill him while he's still human and fighting off the affection for as long as he can.

"Damn it, Hisashi, you certainly know when to make something difficult for others to do." Takashi said, tightening his grip on his bat and his eyes almost on the verge of tears.

"Hehe, like the time I kept pushing you through the baseball season." Hisashi chuckled.

"Now, show that One-Arm Home Run hit, one last time." Hisashi asked, referring to not just showing him the move up close.

"No, no, no, please! I can't lose you, how am I supposed to go on without you?" Rei begged Hisashi to reconsider this.

 _SLAP!_

Hisashi slaps right on Rei's cheek, surprising her and Takashi since he never hit her before not even before they started dating.

"Rei, the times we spent together I'll never forget them as I'll always love you, but I also know that you still love Takashi too." Hisashi revealed, shocking her and Takashi.

"I've always known and in secret I tried to get you two together because I always believe you two are the better couple, but you guys just couldn't leave the friendzone. Seriously, you two are hard to deal with sometimes." Hisashi started coughing and his mind fading a little.

"Hisashi!" Rei cried.

"Takashi, I want you to promise that you will take care of Rei and survive together, gather other people too then show these zombies that humanity is not through. Not by a long shot." Hisashi smirked.

"Sure, dude, I promise." Takashi vowed as a single tear steam down from his eye.

"And Rei, promise me you'll keep on living strong and make sure to help Takashi too, he's gonna need you now more than ever." Hisashi said.

"I… I'll try…" Rei sobbed.

"And now, that hit, please." Hisashi stands up proudly for his final moment.

Takashi take a good look at his best friend for one last time, seeing the smile as the skin slowly turns to the color of the zombies, he wished that someone else would do the killing but Hisashi asked "Him" to do it and he couldn't back away from this now. Takashi ready himself in a batter swinging stance like at a baseball game preparing himself to hit a fast ball, and the ball is Hisashi's head.

"Goodbye, Hisashi Igou." Takashi bided farewell before swinging his bat the Hisashi.

The bat made contact to the head as the scene repeats it three times and the head is sent flying high toward the horizon probably landing somewhere in the middle of the city or a little farther.

Rei watch as the head of her once alive boyfriend is flying through the air until she could no longer see it anymore and she soon breaks down into tears letting the sad emotions kick in, Takashi got down close to Rei and pulls her in for a hug of comfort which she accepts and returns the hug, both feeling the same sadness of losing a good man right in front of them.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" Rei cried, burying her face in Takashi's chest trying to figure out could this have happened.

"Hisashi said there must be a reason why this is happening, hoping we can find the cause to stop it or at the very least protect ourselves from the infection." Takashi repeated the words Hisashi once said earlier as he looks up at the sky, wondering if Hisashi is already up at Heaven.

"And all this time, he wanted to bring us together like he somehow knew about the promise we made back when we were little kids." Takashi mentioned.

"The one about us marrying each other someday. I actually still remember that even today, and you know what; he was right, deep down I still love you and I wanted to be with you… more than ever now." Rei confessed, hugging Takashi a little tighter.

Takashi's eyes widen from the love confession and now both his eyes are crying as he pulls her in more hugging her a little harder and his heart skipped a beat or two. Now with a new burning determination inside his soul, he's going to keep his promise to Hisashi and make sure he, Rei, and everyone they come across will survive this sudden zombie apocalypse and protects them to keep on living while putting his life on the line for everyone's sake.

Meanwhile, Yuuko is driving the car through the streets getting closer to the school while Sayo is holding herself on the top as she shots down any zombies she sees so that they don't get in their way to save her brother and many others if they can.

"I can see the school from here!" Sayo alerted.

"I don't think we're gonna get in through the front gate. I have an idea, hang on!" Yuuko turned left on the next lights as she thought of a risky idea to get to the school.

Back to Takashi and Rei still hugging each other, the brown-black hair teen look toward the city with the determined look in his eyes.

" _On the day everything came to an end… I killed my best friend. Then I held the girl that I loved for the first time in my life. I don't know what this strange feeling inside of me that is suddenly coming through, but one thing I do know that this is like my awakening or whatever it's called will help me get through this Hell and I'm going to kill whoever is responsible for this madness."_

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **One loss of a best friend has brought a new fire from within Takashi from the last promise he made to Hisashi to become stronger in order to protect his friends and hopefully as many people as he can from the zombies as the undead slowly turns the world into one planet size graveyard, and he's also going to learn about his family's secret to survive.**

 **And it looks like he's already discovering more about himself, like the sudden burst of strength on the roof against the zombies.**

 **And it looks like someone that Yuuko and Sayo knows is already at the school, let's hope she'll be able to help out with the remaining alive students before more gets turned into zombies too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Idol in School and Killing the Dead?**

"(People eating people? This isn't funny.)" Saya thought angered of the unexpected horror event that is happening to this school right now.

"This can't be… this can't be real. Right, mommy?" A student asked scared and hallucinating a zombie thinking it's his mom, and the zombie grabbed on the face pushing him toward a wall to eat him.

Saya ran pass the zombie with another student behind her.

"Takagi, where do you think you're running to?" He asked.

The student a is short and overweight boy. He has shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face and brown eyes. He wears the standard male student uniform of the school.

"And what exactly was your brilliant plan, Kohta Hirano?" Sayo asked.

"I was gonna talk to the teachers in the faculty room and then to th"

"That's pointless!" Saya cut off Kohta's sentence. "What do you think a bunch of stupid teachers can do about it?"

"But Takagi, this is just… it's kinda… Because of this I…" Kohta tried to say something but couldn't think of any.

"I got a question for you." Saya said as they stop for a moment.

"What is it?" Kohta asked.

"Do you want to die, or do you want to live?" Saya asked serious.

It was obvious for Kohta that he wants to live, to get away from all the dead and killing that's going on here then he heard loud banging sounds.

"It looks like they had the same idea as you. Let see how it works for them." Saya looked at six students trying to get into the teacher faculty.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." A girl said.

The door of the teacher room opens to reveal few of the teachers in there have also been turned into zombies and attacking the six students.

"One of the teachers was already infected and attacked the few others inside that room, so I'm afraid getting help from them won't out of the question." The girl said.

"Yeah, I already know that and just who the fuck are you anyway?" Saya demanded looking at the girl standing between her and Kohta who jump in surprise that he didn't notice someone was there.

She's a short, lean built girl. She has blue eyes and medium length hair that is a combination of blonde and pink/light purple. She has long bangs and often wears her hair in twin ponytails. She wears a coat, black gloves, purple dress-like shirt with yellow lines design and a little silver cross on her right busty breast, long black knee-socks with two purple lines, purple kneepads and shoes. She also has a red belt with a golden buckle of a skull with one side holding bullets and on the other side explosives. A white mask that looks like Jason Voorhees's mask, but has a yellow star on the right eye, hanging on head. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hey, no need to get all serious on me. I'm here to help and a friend to your classmate's mom and big sister." The girl claimed.

"Wait, I know you! You're the famous cute idol, the busty 14-year-old star, Oriha Nashida!" Kohta gasped meeting the cute idol in person.

"Wait, Oriha Nashida? As in the youngest genius who started college at the age of 11 and graduated at a high degree?" Saya asked meeting the young genius girl who idolize her.

"Yep, that's me, but I can't do autographs at the moment." Oriha giggled.

"Hold on, what's an idol even doing here in the first place?" Saya confused.

"Well, being an idol is just something I do whenever I'm not doing my real job." Oriha smirked.

Before the two students can ask her what she meant by that, three zombies walk to them and Oriha quickly acted by grabbing her gun that is stripped to the back and fire bullets at the zombies right in the heads taking down in one move. Oriha move her gun to some of the zombies down below and managed to kill 16 of them.

"Holy shit, did an idol just killed those zombies like it was nothing?" Saya asked surprise.

"Whoa! You just used a Ultimax 100-mark 5 machine gun with a folding stock, Picatinny rails and M16 STANAG 4179 magazine well that will accept 30-round box magazines and the 100-round Beta C-Mag drum!" Kohta amazed of the awesome gun.

"Impress you know what type of gun it is and the other features, sounds like you learned about guns too." Oriha impressed of Kohta's knowledge of her gun from just one look.

"Hey, let's be impress about this later. We need to hide from the zombies until we can come up with a plan to escape the school." Saya pointed out.

"She's right, we should get going before more zombies shows up." Oriha agreed and three ran inside to the other building of the school.

"By the way, I'm also friends with your classmate Takashi Komuro's mom and big sister." Oriha mentioned as they run.

"Wait, you know Sayo and Miss Yuuka?" Saya asked shock.

"Yeah, I'll explain once we get to a safe place." Oriha promised as she knows these and maybe some others are about to be involved in something big.

 **(With Takashi and Rei)**

The now couple are still sitting on their safe haven until they decided to move from here while the zombies are trying to break in, Takashi threw a few basketballs to the roof behind them making sounds as they hit the fence too getting the zombie's attention.

"We'll run out of balls soon." Takashi pointed out.

"I know…" Rei said still sad about Hisashi's death.

"Hey, lend me your cellphone, I'm gonna call my dad to let him know I'm okay." Rei asked.

"I understand that he's a police officer, but we can't even connect to 110." Takashi pointed out as he hands his cellphone to Rei.

"I know this secret number that he told me not to call unless it's an emergency." Rei revealed as she dials the number and hears ringing until a click.

"It got through!" Rei relived as Takashi leans close to hear the man.

" _Hello? Takashi, is that you?"_ Rei's father asked with a little static.

"Dad listen, we're at the school there's be-"

" _Hello, Takashi? You must have got this number from Rei. Is Rei okay, is she with you?_ Rei's father asked much to their shock that he couldn't hear her.

"Daddy! What's the matter? Can't you hear me?!" Rei asked worry.

"(Could the call be jammed for a one-way call?)" Takashi thought.

" _Listen carefully. The entire city is in panic mode right."_ They flinched when they heard the gunshot. _"You need to get out of there! You understand?! The city is already in panic mode!"_ Then the call ended.

Rei look at the phone shock that there's no service, even though she just called him.

"Takashi… my dad… He didn't know it was me at all. He didn't even know me!" Rei cried that her dad never got to hear her voice.

 **(With Saya, Kohta, and Oriha)**

"I'm sure you already notice, Saya Takagi, was it? That calling for help like the police is gonna be useless, even calling the Self-Defense Force." Oriha said as hide from a few zombies in the hallway.

"Yeah, I know that. There are a 130 million people living in this city and there are probably zombies attacking the Self-Defense Force from within too." Saya stated.

"You got to be kidding me, so there's no one we can call for help?" Kohta freaked out.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here." Oriha said before throwing a knife one zombie at the top of the staircase killing it as it impales through the brain.

"Wow, you ever played darts?" Kohta asked.

"A few times, now let's go!" Oriha ordered the cost is clear.

 **(School Nurse Office)**

"Forgive me! Forgive me!" A male student repeated the words as he kills a former friend who was turned into a zombie.

"What should I do?" A woman asked herself as she takes some bottles and containers from the medicine cabinet.

She's a very tall buxom woman with ridiculous curves and her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has waist-length blonde hair that has several bangs coming down into her face, two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down that also frames her face and hazel eyes. She wears a white lab coat, white dress shirt with a brown skirt. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"I can't get hold of the police or the fire department. I can treat them, but once they're bitten, they're bound to die. And once they die, they'll resurrect. This is exactly like that George Romeo movie I once saw." The nurse said.

"I don't think it's the time to be impress. Let's get out of here, Miss Shizuka Marikawa." The male student suggested.

"Let me take all the stuff I can carry." Shizuka said putting them in her bag.

Then suddenly a bunch of zombies broke through the glass window from the hallway.

"Miss Shizuka! Get out of here!" The male student begged as he tries to hold them off but got caught.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but what was your name again, please?" Shizuka asked dump while being scared.

The male student could not believe the school nurse is asking him something like that at a time like this and got bitten while being push down, two other zombies walk over to Shizuka as she has no where to go and was about to meet her end until one was smacked in the head away from her. She sees a female student fighting the other zombies with a wooden bokken.

She has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, blue eyes and sizable breasts. She is quite tall for a Japanese girl and her relatively long limbs and has shiny pink lips. She wears Fujimi High School uniform. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

"I'm the captain of the Kendo club, Saeko Busujima, a sophomore." Saeko introduced herself to the dying male student as she asks for his name.

"I-Ishii Kazu…" Ishii coughed blood.

"Ishii, you did a great job protecting Dr. Marikawa. I commend your courage." Saeko complimented.

"You do you what happened to you once you get bitten. Do you want your parents or friends to see you like that?" Saeko asked as she can tell the Ishii doesn't want that.

"I will end your life as painless as I can, but I've never killed anyone before." Saeko mentioned.

"Pl… Please do that." Ishii smiled, accepting her offer.

"But wait…" Shizuka tried stop this hoping she could do something.

"You're the school nurse, I get it but stay back. This man is about to die with honor, and I'm gonna make sure of that." Saeko said as she rises her wooden sword.

Ishii smiled for the last time before Saeko's strike crush his head and splatter his blood on the window, Shizuka shocked that she saw a student died in front of her even though Ishii was willing to accept that.

More zombies came in, Saeko's eyes are shadowed by her hair as she forms a small sinister smile on.

 **(Workshop Classroom)**

"Okay, we're here. Man, I didn't think the zombies would be back again like this." Oriha said as she quietly lock the door.

"Okay, just what the fuck are you talking about? Are you saying that we had zombie attacks before?" Saya demaned.

"Not exactly, there usually lower standard and everything was top secret covered by the government there was an evil group who does inhuman experiments that result people into zombies, me and the group I used to work for dealt with them for good… or at least that's what we thought." Oriha explained.

"Let me guess, you guys didn't checked everything about this evil group having a few zombie leftovers." Saya mocked.

"We haven't heard a word about zombie attacks the past few years, we just thought that we could enjoy the peaceful life until now." Oriha sighed.

"So, huh, what group were you with exactly?" Kohta asked curious.

"Oh, we're called the Black Label Organization!" Oriha answered.

"Black Label? Is that seriously the best name you guys can come up with?" Saya asked.

"Hey, I didn't pick the name! Anyway, we should focus on surviving right now." Oriha said.

"This here is the M79 Grenade Launcher, I like to call it the Idol Buster, it launches smoke grenade shells for cover to sneak around. These C-4 Explosives are powerful to destroy a building, better be careful. The RPG-7 a rocket-propelled grenade that packs quite a big boom. And you already know the Ultimax 100-mark 5 machine gun." Oriha showed her weapons to the two students.

"Wow, I never knew you learn about weapons like these." Saya impressed.

"I was actually taught how to effectively use explosives by a professor of an American university I went to." Oriha revealed.

"But most of them are explosives, I think I would want to get out of the here in one piece before blowing up the school." Saya stated.

"I know, which is why I got the machine gun and this little beauty right here." Oriha pulled out a gun that Kohta immediately recognizes.

"OH MY GOD! That looks like the Hellsing ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol, The Jackal!" Kohta squealed.

"Oh yeah, I managed to make a replica of it though it just fires normal bullets unlike the anime, but it can still get the job done." Oriha tossed the black gun to Kohta who carefully caught it.

"I'm gonna need your help to get through those undead creeps, I can tell that you're also a good shooter." Oriha winked making Kohta blush.

"Hey, would you two stop flirting and do something! The zombies are at the door right now!" Saya alerted as the zombies are gathering to the door.

"Guess break time is over, time to send these things straight to Hell!" Oriha smirked as she puts on her mask.

"Oh yeah, my blood is screaming for some shooting and I'm finally going to answer it!" Kohta chuckled wickedly with some crazy in his eyes.

"Kohta…?" Saya surprised to see the fat boy like this.

The zombie broke the door down getting into the workshop classroom, Saya screams in fear seeing the zombies coming in until bullets started flying and hitting the zombies' skulls and through their bodies too.

"Feels great to kill these things, huh?" Oriha asked Kohta, feeling excited to back in the action.

"Oh yeah, I never felt so alive!" Kohta said, it's like he changed into a completely different person.

"Saya, stay behind us! We're gonna find somewhere else to hide." Oriha suggested.

"O-Okay." Saya complied as she stands between them from behind.

"Let give them a good show!" Oriha smirked under her mask and fired another bullet.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Oriha Nashida has made her appearance in the story joining forces with Kohta and Saya to survive the zombies until they can get to a safer location for the time being, and it looks like Kohta may get along with her for the weapons she uses, especially the guns and being a bit of an anime fan like Hellsing. They will soon meet up with the other main heroes of the story as Rei and Takashi are about to get a surprise in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zombie Killing Team Assembled!**

"Okay, we're gonna use this water hose to push the zombies back with the desk, giving us an opening to make a run for it." Rei explained.

"Sounds good, let's hurry." Takashi said as the zombies are slowly starting to break down their desk-wall.

Then Takashi felt his cellphone buzzing, he reached into his pocket and see he got a text message.

"Hey, my mom just texted me." Takashi informed.

"Oh, that's good she's okay. What it says?" Rei asked about the text.

"Uh, odd, it says "get ready to duck when we get up to where you are". What's that supposed to mean?" Takashi confused of the text and they heard a crash sound near them.

They look down on the edge of the roof seeing two spears impaled on the stone close to the roof, they trace to see where they came from and are shock to see both Takashi's mom and older sister coming at them fast as they hold on the grapple hooks.

"What the fuck?!" Takashi gasped.

"Get down, now!" Yuuko shouted.

Takashi quickly grab Rei and they kneel down for Yuuko and Sayo to jump over them and slam their feet against the desk-wall knocking it down along with the zombies.

"Phew, glad we got here in time." Sayo said.

"Mom? Sayo? What was that about and why are you wearing a mask like that?" Takashi asked as he points at Sayo's red demon face.

"I always wear this whenever I go on mission against bad guys and some zombies." Sayo answered honestly.

"Wait, mission and you fought zombies before?" Rei confused.

"I promise we'll explain everything, but we need to get off the roof now." Yuuko suggested.

"Does that include why your hair is suddenly pink?" Takashi asked.

"Yes, all that now let's go." Yuuko nodded.

"Sheesh, we were just about to go with Rei's plan to knock those zombies down with the water hose." Takashi sighed.

"Oh, using the water pressure to push them away. Not bad, Rei." Yuuko complimented.

"Thanks, I got the idea from back in junior high when Hisashi and Takashi got…" Rei paused as she and Takashi are reminded of Hisashi's death.

"Hey, speaking of Hisashi, where is he? I figure he be with you two and…" Sayo stopped her sentence when she noticed the sadness they look and realize what happened.

"I'm… so sorry." Sayo apologized.

"Don't worry, I gave him a death while he was still himself and we both promise to live on for him." Takashi said as he looks at the baseball bat he used to kill Hisashi at his request.

Yuuko notice the small pink color on the tip of Takashi's hair seeing that he indeed inherited that trait from her which she'll explain to him too.

"Let's go." Takashi said with determination in his eyes, same with Rei.

Soon, the four ran back inside the building while killing zombies along the way and now are running down the stairs.

"First thing we need to do is go to our house, get some supplies, and help those who haven't been turned yet. We work together to find a safe place." Takashi planned.

"Wow, look at you suddenly being in charge and stuff." Sayo commented.

"I agree, you're certainly thinking a little more rationally under pressure." Yuuko said.

"At least I won't have to worry about my dad now that I know he's okay." Rei said.

"I wonder if Saya is okay too." Takashi worried.

"Don't worry, we got a called from a friend of ours who's probably helping Saya as we speak." Sayo informed.

"Well, then I hope this friend of yours can handle Saya bragging about how smart she is." Takashi said smiling a little.

"I'm sure they'll get along consider our friend is also smart." Sayo chuckled.

 **(With Saya, Oriha, and Kohta)**

"I'm impress you already know that zombies' senses are dead except with the sound which they only respond to and can't see either." Oriha complimented as she and the other two sneaks past a few zombies.

"Of course, I'm a genius to know these things." Saya quickly bragged.

"What about heat?" Kohta asked curious.

"Yeah, they get burn like anyone else, but it'll take a while before the zombies drop dead from the fire." Oriha explained.

"Hmm, good to know." Saya said.

 **(With Saeko and Shizuka)**

"The faculty room?" Saeko wondered why the school nurse would suggest going there, which in her opinion is a pain in the ass for her.

"But all the car keys are in that room. That's where they keep them." Shizuka explained and notice Saeko knocked a zombie out of the way but not killing them for some reason.

"Why don't you just kill them? You've done so well this far, why stop now?" Shizuka asked.

"One or two at a time, believe me, no problem. And I wouldn't think twice about doing it. But they come at you in packs. And don't be fooled, they're a lot stronger than they look; once they grab you, it's hard to get loose." Saeko explained, impressing Shizuka with that logic and she suddenly trip on the floormate.

"Oh, I hate these stupid floormates! Sheesh!" Shizuka complained.

"What you're wearing isn't exactly made for running." Saeko pointed and torn the skirt more open much to Shizuka's horror.

"Are you crazy?! This is Christian Dior!" Shizuka gasped. Saeko sigh that the woman is worrying about clothes at a time like this.

"Your clothes or your life? Which one is more important?" Saeko asked.

"Both are!" Shizuka answered, then they heard a loud banging sound.

"It came from the faculty room." Saeko said and the two made their way there.

Right outside the faculty room, Kohta and Oriha are shooting down some zombies that are coming their way while Saya stands behind them for protection.

"Don't worry, Saya, I promise I'll tell you all about what I learned about the zombies later." Oriha said.

"If you really do have more knowledge about these undead freaks then I guess it's okay for you two to kill them." Saya said.

"Hey, my gun is almost out of bullets, mind giving me another magazine from your bag?" Kohta asked.

"Sheesh, do I look like a maid to you?" Saya asked sarcastically as she reach into her bag.

"Uh, Saya! Look out, behind you!" Oriha alerted the pink-haired girl as she turns around seeing a zombie close to her and she let out a scream.

"Oh no, I'm out!" Kohta gasped.

"Get away from her!" Oriha angered before she saw the zombies trying to grab her and she shoots them down.

"Get away… get away!" Saya begged as she throws trophies from the trophy case that did absolutely nothing and she grabbed a drill piercing through the zombie's chest as it kept trying to reach for her.

"I can't take it anymore, someone help me. PLEASE?!" Saya begged.

Luckily for her, Takashi's group and Saeko arrives just in time as they see more zombies coming and act immediately on attacking them. Takashi smashes the heads with his bat, Rei swings her spear knocking them away, Saeko smack the zombies on the head as well with a dangerous smile, Sayo slashes the zombies with her claw gauntlets, and Yuuko slices a few more into pieces with her sword.

"Man, you got to teach me how to do that." Takashi impressed.

"When we have to time and no zombies around. I will." Yuuko promised.

"Whoa, Yuuko and Sayo! It's great to see you guys again!" Oriha jumped at Sayo hugging her and took her mask off.

"Oriha! I'm so glad you're here, we could use all the help with can get." Sayo smiled.

"Whoa, Oriha? As in Oriha Nasahida, the young pop-idol!" Rei shocked to see a celebrity here at this school and infested with zombies no less.

"Yep, that's me! I'm also a top agent of Black Label involving kicking zombie asses!" Oriha winked with a cute pose, then she realizes that Saya is traumatized from the zombies getting near her and seeing so much blood close up too.

"Saya?" Kohta worried as Rei ran to Saya's side, and he got knock away by Shizuka who also wanted to check up on her.

"Saya, are you okay? No scratches are anything?" Oriha asked.

"N… No…" Saya answered, still shock from the experience.

"Shizuka, it's been a while." Yuuko greeted.

"Oh wow, Yuuko! I haven't seen you in months and is that a sword you're holding?" Shizuka pointed at Yuuko's sword.

"Well, since you already know the school nurse, I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Saeko Busujima from Class 3-A." Saeko said.

"I'm Takashi Kumuro from Class 2-B, those two my mom and sister, Yuuko and Sayo." Takashi introduced himself and his family.

"What's up?" Sayo greeted.

"Miss Busujima, I remember you won the national championship last year." Rei recalled.

"I'm Rei Miyamoto, I'm in the spear martial arts club."

"Oh, and I'm Kohta Hirano from Class 2-B, just F.Y.I." Kohta greeted.

"Nice to meet you all." Saeko smiled and Kohta gasps while blushing a bit.

"Okay, now that we've gotten to know each other's names, why don't we" Oriha sentence was cut off when Saya stands while looking angry.

"What are you doing being all warm and fuzzy? Why are being so polite to her, Rei? You flunked last year, you're the same age, she's not your elder." Saya pointed out as she tries to hold herself together.

"What are you talking about, Saya?" Kohta confused.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID! I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED" Saya snapped scaring Kohta.

"You should be lucky I'm even in the same school as you! I'm a… I'm a..." Saya felt a hand touching her shoulder, she looks see Oriha with a small smile.

"It's okay, it's not bad to admit that you're scared, and I don't blame you." Oriha comforted her fellow pink-haired friend.

Saya turns to look at herself in the mirror seeing all the blood stains on herself and see Takashi standing behind her.

"Go ahead, let it all out." Takashi advised.

And soon, Saya clench herself on Oriha with her head on the idol's shoulder as she begun to let the tears come out to cry and wailing of her pain of everything she just went through. Oriha gently patted her on the back as hugs Saya while everyone else just stand there waiting for Saya to calm down until she stops, and they all went inside the faculty office. Once inside, Takashi and Kohta got to work on making a blockade on the door so that any zombies who come here won't get in.

"I think that should do it." Takashi believed.

"Yeah, it'll definitely hold." Kohta confirmed.

"That's enough for now, let's take a quick break." Saeko suggested.

"Sounds good, we did promise Takashi we tell him the truth about our previous job." Sayo reminded.

"Oh, were you guys a part of this Black Label group? Oriha told us about that a little." Kohta asked.

"Yes, we were part of the organization for our unique special skills and go on mission that normal authorities couldn't handle including with those who had become zombies." Yuuko started explaining everything while Kohta went to check on Saya to see if she's okay.

To his surprise, after Saya finish washing her face with water from the sink, she is now wearing glasses that actually makes her cuter than before.

"You… wear glasses?" Kohta asked and got a towel thrown in the face by Saya.

"Shut up! My contact lenses keep on moving around." Saya explained before walking away.

"She wears glasses…" Kohta said in a loving trance.

"And that was the end of the organization, weeks later when we heard no word about them, we went our separate ways living our lives peacefully." Yuuko finished telling the story.

"Wow, I never knew there were people who could such horrible things, and I thought Shido was worst." Rei said.

"And your hair turning pink is a special trait that happens when you fight, sounds crazy but cool at the same time." Takashi commented.

"Well, you seem to be on your own with that." Yuuko hold out a hand mirror she found in one of the desks and show Takashi the pink color on his hair.

"Whoa, what? When did that happen?" Takashi asked.

"Probably during the time when you and Rei were fending off the zombies and gone to the roof." Yuuko guessed.

"Uh, that would actually explain why I suddenly feel so much stronger." Takashi realized.

"I think it's kinda cute." Rei complimented making Takashi blush.

"As you continue fighting, your hair will keep on changing until it's fully pink like mine and I've always dyed my hair with brown hair-dye because the pink doesn't go away much." Yuuko explained.

"I'm more piss off that the enemy managed to hide away a very few zombies from us and now have unleash in the city." Oriha grained her teeth.

"I feel you, Oriha, but if they still had those zombies left then why wait after all these years and release them now?" Sayo asked.

"That's a mystery we'll have to find out on our own." Yuuko said.

"Hey Shizuka, does your car have enough space for all of us?" Oriha asked.

"Oh, now that I think about it… no." Shizuka answered.

"What about the microbus we use for clubs' away games? Looks like the key are on the wall hook." Saeko suggested.

"Hey guys, I can see the bus." Kohta informed.

"That's fine, but where are we going?" Shizuka asked.

"We're going to make sure our families are okay; we'll start the ones who live the closest from here." Takashi answered.

"We can also pick up any people who haven't been turned into zombies and find a safe place, we'll need to get supplies and maybe some weapons too." Sayo added.

"Guys, you need to see what Rei and I are seeing right now." Yuuko said with a shock expression.

Everyone turn their attention to where Rei and Yuuko are looking at the small TV hanging on the wall a little above the window, Saeko grabs the remote control to turn up the volume to hear that it's a news show.

" _The government has begun to consider the emergency measures against the outbreaks that have been occurring in the locations around the city."_ The Newswoman said.

"Outbreaks? What do they mean outbreaks?" Takashi asked though fearing the answer and Saeko change the channel to another news broadcast.

" _It's been feared that more than 10,000 have been victimized in Saitama area so far. The governor has already called for the-"_ A gunshot was heard in the background and the camera moves to where the gunshot was heard and reveal the policemen are firing at the body bags that are getting up

" _Already request in the state of the emergency disaster relief… It's a gunshot. It looks like the police are finally using firearms! From what I can see there's… no… NO!"_ The Newswoman screamed as the screen got lower because the cameraman dropped the camera and the broadcast has been cut off.

Everyone stands there watching the screen in pure shock, especially the former team of Black Label and angry at the same time.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Everyone has gather to the faculty room to take a little break and Takashi just found out that his hair it gonna turn pink soon making him stronger and faster just like his mom, though it'll probably be embarrassing for him as he'll have pink hair. But he'll have to worry about that later as he and the others are more worried about that's going on to the world right now.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Early Release from the Dead School**

Takashi and the others continue watching the news about the outbreak of the zombies as they are shock to see more of them attacking people probably all over the city by now, or worse they might be already outside to other places and they didn't like it one bit.

"Not only is this happening here in Japan, but it appears to be happening in other countries as well." Yuuko grunted.

"So, they're everywhere… that's crazy! Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning." Kohta recalled and still shock upon seeing the news.

"I can't believe it…" Rei frightened.

"I swear, I'm going to kill the bastard who started this with my own hands." Oriha growled, grinding her teeth.

"Get in line because I'm going to kill him first." Sayo angered cracking her knuckles.

"I share you anger girls, but first we need to get out of this school then talk about revenge later." Yuuko pointed out.

"You know, this is exactly like the Spanish fly in 1918, more than 600,000,000 people got infected and 50,000,000 people died from it. Remember how much of a panic Swine flu caused? Well, square that." Saya pointed out.

"Not to be disagreeable, but I thin this is more like the Black Death from the 14th century." Shizuka informed.

"One third of the European population died. You're smarter than you look." Saya complimented on Shizuka, kinda.

"So, how did the outbreak finally end?" Takashi asked.

"One of the many theories is when there's too many humans to die as there wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease." Oriha answered.

"But now, all the dead people still move start attacking you." Kohta said while looking out the window seeing some zombies outside walking around.

"Are you saying there's no reason for this outbreak to stop?" Saeko asked a little worry.

"Unfortunately, medical logic doesn't apply to those dead corpses… the only way to keep them down for good is to destroy the head or burn them with intense heat with a superpowered flamethrower which does the job faster than letting them decompose from the heat of the sun." Sayo mentioned.

"Oh, I guess the idea of letting the summer heat take them down for us is out of the question." Shizuka sighed.

"I take it back, you're not smarter than you look." Saya mocked the school nurse.

"Guess bashing the heads into pieces would take forever since the dead spreading is happening all over the world." Oriha wondered if they can survive doing all that.

"First thing we find out is if our families are okay, then we need to find some place safe to hold up for a while. But no matter where we go, we're going to need a plan." Saeko pointed out.

"She's right, the best we can do is team up and burst through those dead bitches so we can get out of this school." Yuuko declared, which earns some shocking looks from most of the group.

"What?" Yuuko confused.

"Sorry, it just that… you never said any curse words before." Rei said.

"I think she does, but either not out loud or just in private." Takashi guessed.

"It's a little bit of both actually, mom always thought of herself a good-two-shoes." Sayo giggled.

"And what's wrong with being polite?" Yuuko asked angry a little.

"All right, I think we're all good with the jokes and all. Now let's get everyone." Oriha smirked as she and the others with weapons ready themselves.

"Let's pick up any survivors as we go." Saeko suggested.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Takashi chuckled as Saeko smiles.

"What's the best way outta here?" Rei asked.

"Sorry to break it to you, stupid, but we're gonna have to go to the front door." Saya informed.

"Let's go." Takashi said.

The fighters on the front starts killing some zombies in their way while avoiding the others as they are reminded by Saeko and Sayo that there's no need to fight them unless it's absolutely necessary as the zombies are only have the sense of hearing and they're strong enough to rip through regular doors. They continue making their way through the school until they finally reach the front door, only to find more zombies up ahead nearly blocking their way.

"Man, there are a bunch of them." Takashi grunted.

"You know it's pointless to hide from them, they can't even see us as they can only react to sound." Saya reminded.

"Why don't you go down there and prove that theory?" Takashi asked, provoking his classmate in an angry pounce which she did.

"But even if we keep going through the school, once we get attacked, we're going to be stuck." Saeko pointed out.

"We have to go through the gate, we don't have any other choice." Rei stated.

"Don't worry, I can assure you that the zombies don't bother if you keep your mouth shut and walk really quietly through the horde. I done like dozens of times." Oriha mentioned shocking to the students.

"It's true, Oriha would sometime volunteer as the decoy to lure the zombies away from any people and we kill them on sight." Sayo shrugged.

"Oh wow, I had no idea an Idol could even do something so reckless and stupid even if it was an everyday job for you." Saya deadpanned as Oriha smile with her tongue sticking out in a cute way.

"In any case, I believe we go should at least two at a time, that way we won't get spotted by them so quickly. Takashi and I will go first then the rest of you will follow." Yuuko volunteered her son and herself to go.

"Please be careful Takashi." Rei said and kiss him on the cheek.

"I will." Takashi smiled before he and his mom start walking slowly through the zombie horde.

So far, so good that the zombies don't notices them in the slightest and Takashi thought of an idea by picking up a blood stained shoes from the floor and threw it to the far end of the wall that is also a little far from the front door as the zombies follow the sound. Yuuko was impress by this and look at Takashi giving him a "well done" smile and pat his head, Takashi blushes a bit that his mom is doing this kind of thing at a time like this though felt good, he gesture the others to come and they quietly follow Takashi and Yuuko as they slowly open the front door.

However, the quietly was soon cut short when the machine gun on Oriha's back slide to her left and bang on the holding bar of the staircase creating a loud banging sound that alerted most of the zombies both inside and outside. Most of the group glares at Oriha for not securing her weapon more closely and she sweatdrop knowing the screwup she just did.

"Hehe, oops." Oriha shrugged nervously.

"RUN!" Takashi shouted and they run outside.

"Why did you open your big mouth?!" Saya asked.

"Is now really a good time to be companying?" Sayo asked rhetorically.

"I'm just stating the fact that we could've made it here just by taking care of the ones that are close by if you hadn't said anything." Saya pointed and a zombie is closing in behind her, Saeko save her just in time.

"The noise would've echoed anyway! Just start swinging!" Rei swiped a zombie down by striking the legs.

Kohta and Oriha shots down some zombies coming their way.

"So much for going through this quiet like sheath ninjas." Kohta grunted.

"Okay, I'm sorry for blowing our cover! I should've made sure to keep my equipment in check." Oriha companied as she shot down four more zombies. Then Takashi swoops in and smack two zombies' heads away in one swing.

"Don't worry, nobody was expecting to get out of this easy." Takashi said before letting out a mighty roar charging at the zombies in front of him with the others behind him.

Yuuko slashes some zombies with her sword and they fell literally into pieces while Sayo swings her sharp-clawed gauntlets slashing the zombies away and crushing the heads as she grabs one or two heads in each hand slamming them into each other. Saeko and Rei are smacking the zombies either in the head or knocking them away as they keep moving forward toward the buses as they are the only means of transportation escaping from the school. Saya stay close to Kohta and Oriha as they shoot at a few zombies along the way, the group soon spotted a male student and a female student running together trying to avoid the zombies, but the male student got caught.

"They're other survivors!" Kohta pointed at them.

"But it's too late for one of them." Oriha grunted, hating herself for not getting there early.

"Tazuko!" The girl screamed.

"Naomi, run!' Tazuko advised while screaming in pain as the zombies eat through his flesh.

Saya quickly ran to the girl named Naomi wants to help her boyfriend.

"Just forget him!" Saya said grabbing her arm. "Once you get bitten, it's pointless."

But Naomi refuses to leave her beloved man behind to suffer as an undead monster, living a life without him would be death to her and decides to throw herself into the zombies to be with Tazuko forever.

"Wait a minute! You heard me, didn't you" He's not gonna make it!" Saya warned, but it was too late as Naomi is being devour by the zombies.

"Damn it, why is that bitch going back for him?" Saya confused.

"I understand…" Shizuka said feeling sad for the love of youth, getting her and Rei's attention.

"If the entire world turned into this, I'd rather die with the person that I love." Shizuka sobbed seeing the strong bonds of love between the now-dead couple.

"Aw, that's actually pretty sweet." Oriha smiled a bit before shooting down another zombie.

"Oh, shut up Dr. Bleeding Heart!" Saya snapped finding that reason to be ridiculous.

"Look out!" Kohta shouted shooting down a zombie that was about to attack Saya.

"Don't worry, Saya." Kohta said standing guard in front of her.

"Oh, you rude little otaku! How dare you interrupt me while I'm talking? Why would you do that?" Saya demanded.

"I don't know 'cause I really like your voice." Kohta admitted with a gentle smile much to Saya shock and confusion.

"That almost sounds like a puppy loving his master. How sweet!" Oriha complimented giggling.

"Nice to see that you three are getting along." Saeko commented.

Very close to the bus, Takashi and Yuuko manage to kill most of the zombies that are surrounding the bus.

"Shizuka, start the bus now!" Yuuko ordered and pulls out one of the two the bus keys out from her breasts tossing it to Shizuka who catches and get in the bus.

Shizuka got inside the bus follow by Saya, Kohta, Oriha, Saya, and Rei getting to their seats.

"Target, confirmed. Got a clear shot, all good. Ready… aim…" Kohta positioned himself.

"Will you hurry up and shoot the damn thing?!" Saya yelled.

"Hey, first shooters got to prepare ourselves when we're in a different spot and view." Oriha stated.

"I think we killed enough of them for now." Yuuko said sheathing her sword.

"Yes, it's time we get inside." Saeko agreed.

"You and mom go, ladies first!" Takashi gestured letting them in the bus.

"Your son is quite the gentlemen even in the dangerous situation like this." Saeko commented to Yuuko.

"He gets that from his father." Yuuko chuckled.

Shizuka starts the engine of the bus.

"It's different from my little bug!" Shizuka shocked and starts checking each part to make sure she can drive the bus.

"HELP!" Takashi's group turned to see some more students running for their life from the zombies, but Rei's eyes widen seeing the very man.

"It's Shido, he's with them." Rei angered. The Komuro family knew very well of how Shido nearly ruined her father's life and forcing her to be held back a year, they knew she wants to leave him behind to die and get eaten by the zombies but believe death is to merciful for him.

Yuuko saw the other bus right next to this one on the right and took out the other key, thinking she could at least save Rei from being stuck in the same bus with that man.

"Hurry everyone, you're going to be all right!" Shido said.

Shido has black hair and yellow eyes, and he is depicted wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses. Shido's body frame is very thin.

"Shido." Yuuko greeted coldly appearing next to Shido, spooking him.

"Oh, Miss Komoro, what a surprise to see you here of all places." Shido surprised.

"Cut the shit, we know what you did to Rei following orders from your father despite holding so much hatred for him." Yuuko mentioned, making male the teacher flinch and giving her a death-like glare though she is unfazed.

"Here, it's the key to the other bus next to ours. You take it and the others student who you brainwashed to follow you, you'll be following us, but we'll go our separate way soon. Better hope you survive until then." Yuuko said before blitzing back to her group's bus.

"Damn, that woman." Shido growled, but he admits that she and the others must've done a fine job with the zombies clearing a path.

"All right, my students, we'll be going to the other bus, so head there now!" Shido instructed.

"Yes, Mr. Shido!" Some of the student agreed.

Then a young male student trip and fell sliding through the ground a bit close to Shido's legs.

"I sprained my ankle! Help me up!" The male student begged reaching up for Shido's hand.

"Poor boy, how tragic." Shido said with a soft look that soon turns into a sinister smile with his eyes close.

"Well, I guess that's it for you then." Shido kicked the student in the face breaking his nose and his glasses crying in pain.

"The world we know is over… it's when the Devil laughs the most and powerless are doomed to die, so they have no place in the new one." Shido smirked evilly, walking away twirling the kets Yuuko gave him while the male student gets eaten by the zombies.

"Hey, I think I see Miss. Hayashi!" Takashi informed.

"Kyoko, really?" Shizuka shocked.

The woman running fast to the bus on barefoot is Kyoko Hayashi. She has light brown eyes with glasses, reddish-brown hair which she kept in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. She wears white coat-like shirt with a yellow shirt underneath, gray skirt ripped on one side like Shizuka's, brown legging socks, and black shoes. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"I got her!" Oriha aimed her grappling hook at Kyoko and fires grabbing the red head woman dragging inside the bus.

"Th-Thank you!" Kyoko thanked.

"You're very welcome." Oriha winked.

"We're all good, let's go Shizuka!" Yuuko said.

"Hang on!" Shizuka put the petal to the metal driving the bus through the parking lot and Shido's bus follows from behind.

"To the gate!" Saya shouted as the nurse woman already knows.

Shizuka's eyes widen when she sees a horde of zombies standing in front of the gate as there is no way out except through the gate, which means she'll have to ram through the zombies.

"They're not humans anymore… They're not people! They're not alive anymore!" Shizuka kept telling herself that she has press the gas petal further down making the bus go faster running over some of the zombies and ram right through the gate.

The two buses escape the school and are driving through the road.

"I can't believe we did it." Takashi sighed.

"Yeah, made it out with the skin of our teeth." Kohta said while checking how many bullets his gun has left.

"Now comes the hard part: surviving through the rest of the world." Yuuko said.

They may have got out of school through teamwork and determination, but that's only the start of their bloody adventure as they'll have to survive the road of zombies everywhere while trying to find a good shelter too.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Takashi's group have finally escaped the school together along with Kyoko Hayashi seeing as I decided to keep her alive than in the anime, and yes, I did let Shido live as you all hate the fucking bastard so much though this time won't be in the same bus as Takashi and Rei now. Now the gang are driving hopefully to safety though not sure where to go from here and they'll also have to find a place to sleep for the night as well, and they group will soon find out Shizuka know such a place.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
